Entwined Souls
by tsukihara-chi
Summary: Love continues until the end…so let's find out how love brought two persons together. Mikan and Natsume's fateful love story….


**~Entwined Souls~**

**_Hello! This is my first GA one shot story…It's a bit long, but I hope you'll like it._**

**Summary: **Love continues until the end…so let's find out how love brought two persons together. _Mikan and Natsume's fateful love story…._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>A girl was lying on the hospital bed. She was sick these days so she had to be confined for two weeks. It was sad in there and something, definitely queer atmosphere made her feel lonely. Then she woke up from a dreamless slumber when she heard voices from outside the room. Her mind was still blurry due to headache so she could barely hear them. But it wasn't really her intention to eavesdrop. It's just so happened…<p>

"_We did everything to help, but there's no other way. I'm sorry… We could only wish for a miracle and prayers would help. "_That was a voice of a man, probably a doctor. Then a cry was heard, but the girl inside fell asleep perchance, she didn't get to figure out who it was.

* * *

><p>"Mikan, dear, are you sure you're fine now?" Her mother asked.<p>

"Mom, dad," she said in an understanding manner. "I really wanna to go school now. It's my first day, remember? I'm really excited to enter Alice Academy and I want to meet new friends and…." She twirled and her skirt flipped up, following her demeanor. "I want to find my _Prince charming..._"

"But…my daughter is still a baby," her father jested. He was grinning widely and then sipped his coffee.

"Dad! I'm seventeen. I'm old enough to fall in love and I'm not a baby okay!" Mikan reasoned out and scrounged up her face. Warm smiles and hugs were her parents reply. That's was soO engulfing.

* * *

><p>It was decided then. Her father drove her to school. Mikan was sitting on the backseat and her mom on the passenger's seat.<p>

"Okay, here we are," said her father.

Stumbling on her feet from excitement, Mikan jumped out of the car and kissed both her parents.

"Take care, my princess. I'll pick you up later. Don't forget to call me, okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks dad!"

"Sweetie, take good care and watch your steps." A childish chuckle escaped her mom's mouth.

Mikan pouted. "Mom is really mean!" She muttered like a small kid. Her mother knows how clumsy she was and they all shared a laugh. She gave out a big smile and waved back. "I love you mom, dad! Take care!"

She watched the car as it run swiftly along the street. She sighed before she entered the gate of the academy. Awestricken was the word that can only describe her face. The academy sure is bigger than she was expecting. And the air was so refreshing. How could a school this astounding ever exist in this world?

Nervousness started to callous her intestines, so, the beautiful lass smiled again. Her soft brunette hair cascaded on her back and with that, the boys around and even the girls paused for a moment to glance at her angelic face and perfect figure.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mikan's POV-<strong>

"Okay class! This is Mikan Sakura a new student of Alice Academy. Please treat her well," Narumi-sensei, the teacher of class 2-A where I was in, announced. He was pretty gorgeous with his blonde hair. Just by looking at him could induce a light blush on my cheek.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself. Sure it is you'll gonna love this school." He winked at me and accompanied me to my seat. I'm growing pretty anxious now, plus, I feel unmediated stares directed to me. Or was it just, I'm_assuming_ things? –sigh- _I think I'm goin' to melt if it continues like this. _(T.T) _God, help me!_

The pressure augmented as I sat uncomfortably on my seat and looked on my left, my seatmate is there. Narumi-sensei whispered his name to me a while ago and I found his name really cute.

_Natsume Hyuuga…._I repeated on my mind. I hope I can be friends with him.

_Is he awake? Hhmm…may be not. _A book was covering his face, so I can't say.

I frowned. _How could this guy sit that way like a bad boy?_ His feet were comfortably resting on the desk, but I swept away my little annoyance. Gulping courage, I creep to approach him at least and besides, I don't want someone to get surprised to see that he's sitting with a completely different person. _That's really embarrassing you know! Seeing a shocked face after seeing you like you're a ghost or a stranger._

"Good morning!" I greeted, hoping him to reply. "I'm Mikan Sakura."

-no reply-

An obvious hiss escaped my nose. _What a rude guy!_

He ignored me so why not ignore him as well?

Soon afterwards, I was startled. Perhaps, I was a bit in a good mood because of Narumi-sensei and I didn't notice that I was humming. Someone blew on my left ear so I shifted my head only to be poked on the cheek by a finger. The rude guy is now finally awake and _my … he was so dashing!_

I closed my eyes for a bit to shake away all the fancy thoughts. _This guy makes fun of me so stop! Did he just plan to ignore me just to tease me?_

He caught me by his crimson eyes and I thought he's going to bite me at any second like a thirsty vampire craving for blood. I blinked twice and snag a retort.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Oh! I guess I sounded a bit angry.

"You're too noisy. You crooned like an ugly duck." Natsume told me in a flat tone. _His voice sounds good and husky…and he's really handsome….BUT! HE'S A RUDE JERK!_

He smirked and continued reading his _manga_ as if like nothing happened. He didn't even greet me nor say a simple _hi_. _Tch!_ He's just like the other guys I've met—arrogant and hot aired.

I was about to rebuke him when Narumi-sensei entered the room again. He forgot to tell us our first assignment: a presentation about nature to be submitted tomorrow by pairs.

With my eyes closed and hands clasped together, I prayed not to be paired with this arrogant jerk. But fate is cruel to me; I was paired with the worst, most possible guy. _Oh no I'm doomed!_

My lips twitched in annoyance and I glared at him.

"As if like I want to be paired with a _witless _duck." He muttered, teasing me.

* * *

><p>Lunch time! <em>Yay!<em>

I was excited, and then one second, my spirit broke. It got plummeted badly. It's not that I'm being big-headed, but a pact of boys approached me to eat lunch with them. I hoped for someone who could save me, but no one did. And my only luck is to be saved by Natsume, but he just left me without saying a word.

An apologetic look embedded on my face to make them understand. I was happy that many like me, but I don't know with whom I should be. Then a hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. My eyes were closed from the shock and I looked up to see who caught me.

_It was Natsume…._

We stopped at a Sakura tree and rested for a while. He leaned on the tree trunk and on the opposite side was I.

With all the aptitude I had in me now, I rose and turned to him. His eyes were closed and I blushed as I watched him. A good-looking guy is in front of me. I thought he's just all arrogant and rude, but he helped me.

"Staring a guy while sleeping is so indecent, pervert girl."

I flinched and my mouth gaped open in disbelief. "I'm not staring at you!" I could feel that I'm still blushing but I managed to smile. My eyes met his crimson ones as he opened his eyes. _"Arigatou!" _I thanked him cheerfully.

I know he was surprised and I can see through it.

"Is that a proper way of thanking a person? Showing your panties in front of him? Polka _huh_?"

That shocked me to hell. I panicked when I lowered my head to see that my panty is showing. I didn't notice that my skirt was disarray. Automatically, I covered it and blushed. My cheeks heated up.

"_Natsumeeee!"_ I screamed as I punched him on the chest, but he didn't budge and looks like he wasn't a bit hurt or something. "You Pervert!"

He leaned his face closer to me and whispered. "Looks like my _partner_ is really hungry now. You punch like a cockroach." He said as he grabbed my hand and hauled me.

"W-wait! Where are you taking me?"

He scorned at me. "In the canteen. Where else?"

We reached the canteen and he was still holding my hand as I trailed behind him. I got timid when I feel glares around me. The girls seem like they want to skin me alive. _Oh, God! What should I do? _They gave me the look saying _'How dare you touch our prince?'_

I tried to not pay attention to those glares and besides, I didn't steal their prince.

—sighs—

I sat in an unoccupied chair as the MASTER ordered. "Just stay there."

"B-but-" My eyes followed him. He ignored me, so I just sat quietly and waited for him.

"Eat." He said as he laid down the food on the table.

"W-what?" shocked, I asked.

I heard his heavy sigh. "Are you seriously deaf? I told you to eat. You can't help me with our assignment if you don't eat."

I smiled at him again and thanked him. "Arigatou! Don't worry, I'll pay you."

"No need. I didn't ask for a payment, _idiot._"

_My! Was he really humble?_

My lips pouted and started to eat. It's undeniable that I'm happy to be with him.

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

As time went by, Mikan and Natsume became friends and the girls stopped harassing her. Slowly, she began to like Natsume more, more than as a friend. She became self-conscious whenever she's with him. The more time she spent with him, the deeper her feelings grew.

Natsume learned to smile often, but only with her. Their classmates kept on telling that they look good together. And it flattered her, but she thought: there's no way Natsume will like an idiot like me.

'_We're just friends.'_ She keeps reminding herself.

Then one day, the two were on their Sakura tree, sitting the way they used to.

Mikan's eyes were closed when she sensed Natsume rose and turned to her. His both hands were on either side of her head; laying flatly on the tree trunk.

Her eyes flew open.

"N-natsume?" she asked, stammering.

His head was bent down and his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Mikan…." He spoke softly. He lifted his face and looked at her eyes.

She could feel his warm breath and her heart beats faster than normal.

"N-natsume…w-what is it?"

His eyes were only directed to hers. What was he going to do?

"I—I- like you Mikan." He said and her eyes widen. "By any chance will you be my girlfriend?"

Mikan remained silent and her heart was thumping wildly against her chest as she processed all he just said.

"W-what?"

Natsume breathed out and frowned. "You're not just an idiot, but also deaf. I wonder how I get to love you. I don't repeat what I said already."

Mikan felt like punching this _jerk_ in front of her. "You're an idiot Natsume. Don't you think I'm surprised? Are you confessing or just insulting me?" She sneered.

He rose on his feet and gloom casts his face. "I'm sorry….I just thought… this is the right time I should tell you this. I like you since the day we've met. And I think I'm going crazy if I didn't tell you this. I thought you feel the same way, I'm sorry." He said as he turned his back on her.

Natsume was about to walk away when he felt her arms around him.

"Mikan…" His eyes went wide and removed her arms around him to look at her.

"Natsume! Aren't you going to wait for my answer?" She asked while smiling. "Even if you are an arrogant, a pervert, a jerk and always tease me, I love you, Natsume! You understand? So-" She was cut off when a pair of strong arms encircled her. She smiled and hugged him. "You are a moron, Natsume."

He smirked and grinned after hearing what she said. He pulled himself and held her face between his hands and kissed her softly. That was a passionate kiss and Mikan could feel his smile against her lips. She can't help but blush, but just let it be as she noticed Natsume was also blushing.

* * *

><p>The next day….class 2-A was full of commotion. They cheered for the new couple of their class. And the two love birds? Haha! They're just there sitting there at the back, blushing. Both of them were happy and at the same time, embarrassed. The students keep on interrogating them how it went out. Their blush deepened when someone asked if they had their first kiss as a couple.<p>

Thanks to Jinno-sensei for his arrival, everyone returned to their seat and behaved. Jinno-sensei is a terrible and fearsome teacher so the students were behaving like good puppies whenever he was around.

* * *

><p>It's been five months since Mikan entered Alice academy. Everyday was full of surprises and she found the happiness and contentment in this school which she didn't find in her previous schools.<p>

Her relationship with Natsume gets stronger.

On their first date Natsume gave her a big teddy bear which she really loves. She laughed when she reminisced what Natsume told her after she received it: _"If you lost stuff as big as that, I'm goin' to kill you." _But that was sure a joke. They both named it "Natsumi-chan", Natsu for Natsume and Mi stands for Mikan.

Almost everyday, she receives flowers and other stuffs. Natsume wasn't used to express his feeling for her and because of that Mikan teases her, reminding him how he confessed. And Natsume will cuddle her until she punched him playfully.

But one fateful day, while at the canteen, Mikan stood from her seat to order food. She lost her balance and she felt dizzy but Natsume caught her on time. She lost consciousness while Natsume nudging her to wake her up.

When she opened her eyes, Natsume was holding her hand. She scanned the room and noticed she was lying in a bed in the school's infirmary.

Natsume opened his eyes when he felt her sudden movement. "Mikan!" he stormed clasping her hand. "Are you okay now?" he asked. His voice was marked with worries.

"What happened?" she asked, oblivious about what had occurred.

"You collapsed a while ago, so I brought you here."

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you Natsume."

He eyed her. "You made me worried…"

"I'm sorry…." she played her fingers and apologized. Natsume poked one finger on her forehead before he hugged her.

"_Idiot!_ You don't have to apologize." He said as he released her. "It's not your fault, but you look unwell these past days. Are you sick?"

Mikan quirked an eyebrow. "May be I'm just tired and pressured in studies?" she answered asking.

Natsume laughed. "So, when did Mikan Sakura get pressured in studies?" He joked knowing Mikan wasn't the type to cram for exams. She even gets low scores in simple quizzes, that's why he decided to tutor her. "I'll take you home."

Mikan shook her head. "No Natsume," she said which earned her a sharp look from him. "Daddy told me, he's going to pick me up today. I'm always troubling you just bringing me home."

"But it's a boyfriend's duty don't you think? I love doing this for you." He confessed and hues of red formed across his handsome face.

Mikan held his hands and gently squeezed it. "I know…. Just for today Please…." Her hands tucked together with his under her chin. "And please don't tell mom and dad about this okay?"

He nodded. "I understand."

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Mikan waved when she saw her father and turned to look at Natsume.<p>

He embraced her and kissed her on the forehead. "E-mail me when you reached home."

"Hmm…Yes master! Bye bye!" She saluted cheerfully.

She entered inside the car and her father approached Natsume. "Thanks for making my daughter happy." He tapped Natsume on the shoulder.

Natsume's lips curved then he bowed. "I love her. And I want to make her happy. Take care on your way home, sir."

"Thank you." He gave Natsume a fatherly tapped on the head and resumed on the drivers sit to ride off.

Before the car move, Natsume walked towards the windshield where Mikan is and waved at her. "Polka! I love you!"

Mikan laughed and yelled back. "I love you too, pervert Natsume! Take care of yourself!"

* * *

><p>A heavy sigh drew on Mikan's mouth when she rummaged her bag for her phone and found out its battery was out of charge. "<em>Mou<em>…Natsume will get angry if I don't e-mail him right away…hay…"

She decided to go down the stairs to find her charger when she heard soft sobs. _Is that mom? But why she's crying?_

Tip-toeing on the wooden floor, she placed her ears on the room's door. Her curiosity dominated her conscience. Though she's worried about her mom, she just remained there to listen and not to interrupt her parents' conversation.

Then, suddenly, her hands fell like dried leaves falling from a tree. Her spirit plummeted and she walked up the stairs to her room. She locked the door and dropped her body on the bed.

_So…that explains it all…Why didn't they tell me? _She cried, clutching the soft sheet of her bed. Her tears flow helplessly and she pictured Natsume's face.

She gritted her teeth. "How am I supposed to tell him? I don't want him to get worried."

Face shed up with tears. Mikan is now like a lifeless root, slowly rotting. Her body trembled in sadness and guilt. Then she heard a knock.

"Mikan, dear, are you crying?" It's her mom. She heard trailing footsteps and figured it's her father.

Unbeknownst to her, her parents heard her steps when she went up stairs.

"Open the door. _Please_ let us explain." Pleading, her father knocked on the door agitatedly.

Her mom stepped down to searched for the duplicate key that will open the door.

And there, it opened, depicting Mikan propped on the bed, crying. Her room was messy and her things scattered around. And it pained them to see her like that. _Their precious Mikan…_

They explained everything to her and tried to calm her.

"We're sorry, Mikan. Please forgive us…" they both said. "We love you that much, that's why we decided not to tell you. Please….speak up…"

Mikan swept the tears flooded her cheeks and finally spoke. She hugged her parents and understands them. "I'm sorry mom, dad. I didn't consider your feelings about this. It's hard for me…and I know it's much harder for you both. I love you…mom, dad…." She cried sorrowfully. Somber devoured her, but she have to fight and do something.

* * *

><p>Mikan locked herself in her room to think and rest. She watched her phone ringing but ignored it. It's Natsume for sure. Then followed by messages, she now picked it up to read the e-mail.<p>

_Sender: Natsume_

_Message: Hey Polka! Why didn't you e-mail me? Prepare yourself for my punishment. Now go to school. You were absent yesterday._

_-End-_

Mikan swept a tear fell from her eye. She almost laughed as she imagines Natsume's angry face then she read another message.

_Sender: Natsume_

_Message: Are you still sick? I won't punish you just go to school. I'm worried about you… I want to see you, Mikan._

_-End-_

Mikan can no longer hold back her tears. She sobbed and sobbed until her heart alleviates a bit. But, that didn't lessen the pain she feels. _God, please tell me what to do…help me, please…._

* * *

><p>Two days have passed and Natsume was still apprehensive about Mikan not going to school. He didn't even eat lunch, no appetite at all.<p>

Morning class is about to start and he looked longingly on the empty seat alongside him.

_Mikan…. _He whispered on his mind. Then his eyes were wide opened when Mikan entered the room. He eyed her until she took her seat. Dismayed was him. He received no cheerful greetings from her and she's not even looking at him. What happened to her? Was she angry about him punishing her? He really misses her, her smiles, her hugs, her kisses, her laughs, non-sense cracks and everything about her. It made him feel lonely.

* * *

><p>After class…<p>

"Hey Polka! What's wrong with you?" Natsume called from behind her.

Mikan stopped from walking and suppressed herself from quivering. Her hands were trembling and her heart felt sore. Was it going to explode now? It felt like tearing her all.

Mustering all the effort, she turned to look at him, as sharply as she could. "What do you want?" She asked.

Natsume frowned. He can't believe she'll ask with that kind of tone. It was sharp and painful.

"Cut the crap out Polka! Quit acting!"

"I am not!" She defended.

Clenching his fist, Natsume snorted, disbelief was in his face. "You were absent yesterday and the other day." He affirmed. "And I was…. I was… worried about you." He looked at her angrily but the worried look was undeniably painted on his strong figure. "I e-mailed you to ask if you're still sick or whether you're just resting but I didn't get a single reply from you! And now you're asking me what I want?"

She turned her back on him. "I'm quitting…" her voice was soft but tainted with poignancy.

"What!"

"You hear me all right Natsume."

He walked near her. He held her by the hand and made her face him. "What the hell are you saying just now? Come on Mikan…. " His voice was almost broken almost about to cry as he searched the lies hiding in those pained brown eyes.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. So get rid of me now!" She was trying to pull herself from his grasp, but he was too strong.

He hugged her desperately and she felt like melting on his warmth. _This will be the last…_

"Why are you doing this Mikan! Are you taking revenge from all the pranks I did to you? Did I do something wrong? Tell me!" His voice was strong and commanding.

"No…you did nothing-"

"Then tell me why?" he asked as he let her go from his arms.

She lowered her eyes but he held her face and she can't shift away her eyes from his. "It's just simply because…I don't love you anymore…"

The words echoed on his mind. _I don't love you anymore….. I don't love you anymore….._

The sky slowly turned dark and the wind started to get colder. And with all her strength, she pushed him away and tried to run but he caught her in the arms before she could.

"You're not goin' anywhere. Not until you tell me the reason."

"You're not a _moron_ Natsume! Which part of_ 'I don't love you anymore'_ you don't understand."

"I don't belive you." He said sharply.

Mikan tried to get through his eyes, but it frightened her. "Then, believe!" her eyes were wide and she bit her lips from the candent tears attempting to grate her eyes. "And besides…I feel that…I don't like you any longer. I'm fed up with you."

His hands dropped limply on his side. He fell on his knees as he watched Mikan walked away from him.

He cried.

Never in the history of his life, had he ever cried like this for just a girl. No, Mikan is not _just_ a girl. Mikan is different from everyone. She's the only girl who made him happy, who made him feel complete, who made him feel cared and loved, who made his heart skip a beat and she's the only girl who build up his world. She colored up his dark life and the only person he had shared his laughs and smiles aside her mom. And now, she's gone telling him that she doesn't love him. How painful it is to him. How can he be able to continue his life after this? When his heart is now lost from darkness…

* * *

><p>It rained before the heavy clouds. Mikan sat on a bench with her knees closed to her chest. Her suppressed tears flowed without restrain.<p>

"I'm sorry, Natsume….This is the best thing I think I can do."

* * *

><p>"Mikan!" Her mom cried when Mikan came in to their house. She was soaking wet and they could see she was crying. "What happened?" asked her mother enwrapping her with a towel and embrace.<p>

"I broke up with him…." She said, her voice was broken and she sobbed against her mother's chest. And her father was soothing her by brushing her hair with his hand. "Ssh…" he hushed and drew her in a warm embrace.

"Few days were left for me…and I won't be able to be with him anymore, with you mom, dad. Always remember that I love you…so much..." Mikan said under her sobs. "Always take care of yourself and don't be sad because…I'll be watching you..okay?"

The night ended up with tears.

The air was so aloof and the raindrops sympathize with the broken feelings. It was still and eerie….

* * *

><p>A month of grief has passed across Natsume, no Mikan around and any cheerful greetings from her. She didn't even show up after their break up. And there was Natsume sitting under the Sakura tree. He can't forget Mikan and he still lingers on their past memories together. He didn't even dare look with any other girls, because to him, Mikan is the only girl destined for him.<p>

For the past few days, he tried to call and e-mail her but he had no replies from the girl he truly loves. But, he didn't succumb and e-mailed her once more.

He rested his head on the trunk and looked dreary through the sky, watching the clouds.

_I still love you Mikan…_

His phone buzzed and he picked it up with hastiness. It was a message, from _her. _His heart thumped loudly as he pressed okay and read it.

_I love you Natsume, more than you'd ever known…I'll miss you…_

His face was clearly shock and he felt happy knowing that Mikan loves him then he asked her: _Tell me,_ _why did you break up with me? And why did you tell me you don't love me? Please tell me the truth I really want to see you, now._

Natsume waited for her reply, but he got none. Then, he decided to visit in her house to check on her. He misses her terribly that even after she broke up with him, his love for her didn't fade. And the chance that they can still be together was engraved on his heart.

He knocked on the door and he was welcomed by Mr. and Mrs. Sakura.

"Natsume?" Mrs. Sakura was surprised to see him, even his husband. "What are you doing here?"

He bowed to give respect. "I came to see Mikan…"

The two looked at him with pity shadowing their eyes. They let him in.

"She's not here, but Mikan left something for you." Mrs. Sakura broke the eerie silence between them.

They accompany Natsume to Mikan's room and he entered. They let him to be alone for a while but they just stand outside the closed door.

Natsume went in her room and an odd feeling tinctures him. Her room emits a sad and a lonely feeling. He walked slowly until he reached her table. Looking further, he found a letter with his name written on top of it. His heart throbbed against his ribs as he opened the envelope.

He began to read it and tears went out freely.

_My dearest Natsume,_

_I know you're angry with me, because of what I did. But I want to tell how much I love you with all my heart. At first, I thought you're just like other guys that I've met, but I'm wrong. I saw you as a true, sweet, caring and honest person. I learned to like and love you even if you go harassing me always and teasing me. You became honest with your feelings and you tell me how much you love me and I appreciated it, especially your efforts just to make me smile and cheer me up._

_God knows how I wished to go back to the time when I first met you. But fate is cruel to me. Just recently, I found out that I'm ill and severe. I heard my mom crying in her room and father was with her. They have no idea that I was there and overheard their conversation. Natsume, It was so hard for me to know that I'm dying. I was very shocked and became sad when I heard that I can only live for less than a month. When I was confined in the hospital, mom was told by the doctor that there's no other way to save me and my life's limit was mere six months. And the reason why I always felt dizzy was because I have leukemia. It was like my world's got ruined and I was crestfallen. I entered school without knowing that I'm consuming my life. You may not know, but all I think about is you. I don't know how to unfold it to you. I felt so cheated. Fate let me experienced true happiness, but it swept me away from those, especially from you._

_At the time you read this, I might have lost already my battle against leukemia. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about this. I was afraid and I don't want to hurt you more that's why I decided to break up with you. I did it so that you'll be angry with me and move on. I don't want to worry you about my condition and I don't want to see you sad beside me before I die. I know I became so selfish, but I did it because I love you. You know that..._

_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Please move on and learn to love again Natsume. Take care of Natsumi-chan and of course yourself. I'll be sad if you go sulking because of me. It's making me harder to leave but I have to say goodbye to the guy I have ever loved. You made my remaining days in this world happy._

_I will never forget you. I love you so much…Natsume…._

_-Mikan_

Natsume clutched the letter in his hand and held the teddy bear in his arms. Mikan took care of Natsumi-chan like the way she cares for him. He can't believe she was lost. She's gone… It seems like it was just a nightmare…

At that moment, he felt so broken and all the heartaches he felt when Mikan left him burst out. His heart was tightening up and he found it hard to breathe. All his hope vanished together with Mikan. How can he move on when all he had were lost? And he himself seemed lost too…and this is the loneliest moment of his life, to be doomed in the pit of darkness forever.

_Mikan….Mikan…Mikan….!_

* * *

><p><em>A week later….<em>

Mrs. Hyuuga was walking along the street. She was heading to _"Ancient Galleria" _when a crowded path caught her oddity. Her steps became quicker and her heart thumped louder and louder as she came nearer the area.

"Excuse me? May I ask what the commotion here is?" She asked a lady.

The lady's face was in aghast and pointed at the scene. Mrs. Hyuuga jostled against the crowd and she successfully reached the reason of the tumult.

Her eyes widen and her jaw left hanging with her hands trembling covering it. Blood splattered around and it left her in a terrible stupor when he saw the guy lying on the ground, drop dead. His eyes were lifelessly closed. And her tears flow uncontrollably.

"_NATSUMEEE!"_

* * *

><p>Tragic suddenly struck their lives.<p>

Natsume died because of an accident. He died saving a life. He was hit by a truck, saving an innocent kid crossing the highway. All his love ones were in great grief, intense sorrow. They can't believe he's gone even the Sakura's. Many even think he was a hero for risking himself for a person he didn't know.

Cold was his soul and pain was untold. No one can tell what pain he had gone through… Did God plan it all?

How fateful was life…

* * *

><p>No one can even tell what awaits them…<p>

In the end…

Two souls entwined together… It was after life…

And their hearts will live together…forever….

_I love you Mikan…._

_I love you too, Natsume….._

_"Our love will exist for eternity."_

* * *

><p>-<strong>END<strong>-

(T.T) What did you feel? …..

Done! Hope you like it….ARigatou! Hope it touched you're heart.


End file.
